Cant stay mad at me
by WolfKid-Gone
Summary: Pointless smut, set after Texas comes, when Maine is in the infirmary room. Established Maine x Wash, mention of North x York


**Pointless smut, set after Tex comes, mention of North x York.**

"I'm glad your ok," Washington stood in the medic door way. Maine held a cloth to his bloody nose, his helmet and white pieces of armor next to him. York was in surgery while North waited anxiously. Wash took off his helmet and went over to Maine. Once he was in front of the larger freelancer he smacked him on the back of his head. Maine growled a soft warning with a tone of questioning.

"That was for using live rounds in training."

"Not like we were gonna kill her," Maine mumbled, throwing the cloth over and wrapping his arms around Washington.

"And you cant stay mad at me," he growled with a smirk and nibbled at Wash's neck.

Washington suppressed moan, making Maine drive to hear him. Maine lifted Wash onto his lap, Washington wrapped his arms around the larger freelancers neck as her cupped the younger males ass.

Maine moved to attack Wash's shoulder as he ripped his shirt off. Washington would have complained about his shirt, but that would have to wait. Once Wash's chest was exposed Maine sucked and nibbled at one nipple as his hand rubbed and teased the other. The one being attacked dug his nails into Maine's back and gasped but still held back a moan, not wanting to give in yet.

Maine quickly got rid of his mates pants, leaving him in his underwear. Then he laid Wash on the bed, the younger's legs locked around his waist.

Maine palmed at Wash's erection, finally making his mate mewl. Maine smirked in satisfaction against Washington's skin.

Maine slipped his hand between Wash's thigh and boxer pant-leg. He stroked at the tip of his erection with finger before poking and teasing his entrance.

Wash bit his lip, almost making it bleed.

Maine kissed him gently, slipping his tongue between his lips to swallow Wash's moans. Maine bit particularly hard down on the younger's lip to distract him as his slipped finger into his entrance. Washington whimpered as tears stung his eyes. Maine kissed his again and lipped his swollen lip as an apology for the bite.

"M-Maine, that's not fair," Wash moaned. Maine only 'hum' a tone of question.

"You s-still have your cloth-ths on," Washington blushed and looked away. Maine managed to shimmy out of his pants and boxers and ripped his shirt off. Then her pulled the younger's boxers off, while inserting another finger. Washington whimpered under Maine. He pulled back to savor how his Wash, his David looked.

Little tears poking at the corner of his eyes, plumb lips parted. A blush spread across his cheeks, as thin sheet of sweat covered his neck and chest, heaving with deep pants. He was rendered helpless, just the way Maine wanted him. Maine kissed him again, scissoring his fingers before putting in a third. Wash bite back a cry as Maine went to pinch his nipples again.

Once Maine stretched Wash out, he slowly slid into him.

Once Washington adjusted being around Maine he brought him down for a kiss, the only sign Maine need to go. He started slow pace. Then he lifted Wash's leg up and over his shoulder.

"Maine, s-switch," Wash groaned. The large freelancer nodded, he easily flipped himself under Washington so his small mate straddled him, never once disconnecting.

Maine placed his hands on David's hips to help him lift up and slide down, searching for his sweet spot.

A few more deep thrusts and Maine found Wash's bundle of nerves. Washington cried out, arching his back tightly. Maine groaned as his mate clenched around him. Maine then started stroking Wash in time with when he sat down.

Soon after Washington was coming onto their stomach, once again squeezing Maine, making him release.

Wash collapsed on Maine's chest, whispering a soft but full of emotion, 'I love you,'. He wrapped his arms around his tired mate breathing in his scent. Slowly, Maine pulled himself out of Wash, hearing a soft whimper he kissed the top of his head, Maine mumbled a 'Love you,' before Washington fell asleep on his chest, Maine then pulled a blanket around him.

"Agent Maine, are you alright? There was ye-" a medic opened the door to find a helmet being thrown at his head.

"I'll come back later!" he ran out franticly.

Maine settled back in the bed, making sure not to disturber his David, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
